super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta Versus the Scourge
(Note, the following is not connected to Atlanta: Journey to Extinction, besides a reuse of characters and maybe some designs.) Characters Cyberbots Commanders *'SolZen': Captain *'Stephan': First Mate *'Amir': Security Chief Soldiers *'Sentinel': Engineering (Deals with munitions) *'Akreious': Security/Entertainment (Field Commander) *'Clee': Security/Strategist (Advises the commanders) *'Zombie': Head Engineer (In-charge of munitions) *'Apexz': Armorer/ Security *'Grenburr':...Janitor (Now given a blaster) *'Galaxi': Security-Away Team/Scout Commander *'Ginga':' '''The repair man to Sentinel's inventions (in charge of munitionsZ) *'Flurr: Cabin Boy (Given a car alt-mode and a blaster) *[[RedShirt233 (Atlanta)|'''RedShirt233]]: ... *[[FridgeGirl000 (Atlanta)|'FridgeGirl000']]:... *Twenty or so more Bots Non Combat Roles *'MoonShard': Navigation *'Hoshino': Head Medical Officer *'Zhu': Linguist (Now in communications) *'NguyenAnhLam': Barkeeper (Now in charge of resupplying troops) Scourge * The Anathema: * Shining Convoy: The Anathema's personal creation. He transforms into a jet with the front of a truck. * Scraplings: Spider Drones, serve as spies, and repair drones for the more important bots. They generally attack in mass. * Crawlers: Large tanks with gorilla arms and spider legs * Walkers/Chicken Walkers: Two legged tanks * Titans/Hulcons: Large hulking humanoid mecha, with one oversized arm or the other * Junktrons/Genericons: Standard soldiers. Part 1 The hulking monstrosity crawled across the desert, hence its title, 'crawler' It was a mishmash of component, parts, arranged in a somewhat crab like form, with its two front pincer dragging across the sands like gorilla arms. Upon the misshapen framework were metal panels, haphazardly arranged, several of which were rusting. From its back were several pipes, which belched black smog, and from beneath its armor with a green sickly glow flashing. The monstrosity crawled across the desert, from the series of hills of scrap metal towards the wind blasted ruins of the nearby city. These derelict skyscrapers were composed of stone bricks and metal panels and stood in disrepair. Along the way were the remains of other smaller automaton constructs, like it haphazardly put together and rusting. They bore black marks around holes large and small, yet still the machine walked towards it destination. Then it came, a missile sped through the air, exploding across the top in a burst of white plasma. Immediately the plating on its back, rearranged or was simply torn apart, as turrets rose up, green energy arcing up and down the barrels as they green bolts of lightning. From the city came condensed bolts of plasma, which bore into the armor leaving black scorch marks. The arms took the brunt of this assault, while the turrets on the back fired in chaotic pattern, unable to figure out where the attack was coming from. Eventually it was on large, condensed bolt that did it, speeding between the arms and into the face, there was an internal flash of from the inside which caused the abdomen to explode out. With that the defenders ceased fire, they were mechanoids, robotic humanoid beings. Unlike their enemies, there was no issue with rust, nor were their parts mismatched, they did have kibble however, parts belonging to another sort of vehicle altogether, cars, jets, trucks, hints of an alternate anatomy they could assume. Several of them had taken spots in the buildings, wielding blaster rifles, which they held, or were their arms transformed. There base was in the center of the city, at the end of a massive trench, the partially repaired and modified remains of a space ship. It was doubtful that it would ever fly again, but it was the location of the only working power source on the planet and working piece of infrastructure. In the remains of the bridge, the commanders had gathered, and listened to the new flowing in, reports of the crawler. The bot in charge slammed his hands down on the holographic table. He was a red bot with orange flames and a red helmet which sported a faceplate. The wheel on his back and legs implies he turned into a heavy vehicle. "I told you that was a bad idea..." said a small build silver bot "We cannot afford to waste the ship's energy every time he sends one of those things hear!" "What would you have had me do, Clee, just let it bulldoze through my men?" "No, but...Sol" "There was no 'right' choice to make there, so I chose the one I could live with." "That is not logical..." "Do not talk to me about logic, our enemy knows nothing about logic...Zhu...!" he said to a blue and purple robot. His lower legs were the split back half of a car like vehicles and doors where on his back like wings. "Sir...!" he replied. He was at a terminal with a cable connected to his audio receptor "Any word back from the team...?" "Progress is moving smoothly sir." "I still don't know why you sent Zombie of all people to work on that thing..." said Clee "If I want it to work, I would send Sentinel..." said Sol "If I want it done quickly, I will send Zombie, and to be fair, when face with the choice of spark or termination, Zombie prefers to have his things work properly..." "Now, status report..." He turned to the white, silver female, with a jet cockpit on her chest and jet components for her legs and shoulders. "Energy patterns are within normal parameters..." "Can we really trust those readings...?" said Amir. Unlike most of the other bots he was clearly not a transformer. His body parts were asymmetrical, and his thick helmet, with rectangular pieces on the top spinning, was mostly a visor, hiding a chrome skeletal face with red optics. "Indeed..." said Stephan. Her body was green and grey and as bulky as Sol's, the two sharing a body shape. "The enemy is a thing of chaos, and many times they have come without so much of a hint that they were in there. We have no clue of how many of the scourge remain in that thing, nor can we get our sensors close without worry about that radiation." "So..." said Clee "we're stuck with just waiting and hoping...but once they noticed it, they will come in whatever mass they can muster. Meanwhile, we're here waiting..." "What do you expect..." said Sol "We do not have the resources needed to mount a full assault such a mass of Anathium...For now we wait, we hold the line and hope Zombie can finish in time..." Part 2 "Any luck...?" asked Clee. The bot he was speaking to was average in build, mostly white with a few blue lines and blue crosses on his shoulders. He was in a fairly large room, with a holographic table, several medical slabs, were a few offline bots rested, recharging. There were capsules in the walls, a few monitors and the equipment he had set up. A piece of rusting metal hovered in a capsule, with mechanical arms coming down to fire lasers at it, causing green arcs to appear. "No..." said Hoshino. He had a stylus and a datapad in his hands. "This anathium seems...pervasive. Even when inert it seems unwilling to be purged..." "Do the vaccines still work...?" "The vaccines don't do anything but alert our bio-fields to the pollution and tell it how to fight it. Even with out the shots our Sparks know how to defend themselves from invasive energy fields. The only ones at risk are A.I.s who haven't gotten a Plasma Heart, and that has become mandatory..." "...I feel like you're dodging my question..." "No, Clee, I do not have a means of launching an assault on the Scourge Star." "That is not what I meant...!" Clee stopped and calmed himself "are we safe from infection...?" "We can engage in fisticuffs with any of them, and be fine, but throw any of us into a mass of them and we will go down before long." "So...we have time...and less than one knows..." "Huh...you just described life..." "Life is not so poorly designed as our enemy..." "Good point..." "Ugh..." said Akreious. He was a large bat with blue armor, with lightning patterns. On his brow with a gold trident tip and an orange visor over his eyes. "This is maddening." He sat in the remains of a room in one of the derelict skyscrapers, his rather large gun beside him. There was equipment setup, for communication and scanning for the enemy's signature. It was all being manned by a small mainly red bot with yellow lines and blue doors on his back. From his appearance he transformed into a car, from his size, he transformed into a small car. "What is..." asked Flurr. "Having to wait...I'm a warrior, I should be doing...warrior stuff..." "I don't think we need to worry about that..." "Oh, and why is that...?" "One always comes along eventually..." "Yeah...one, one squadron, one crawler, maybe a couple of walkers...but nothing that lasts past a few bolts..." "Yeah well..." Flurr paused "Uhhhhh..." He got up and looked out of the window..." "What's wrong..." Flurr pointed to the distance, to the 'hills of rust' in the distance. In truth they were all one central mass, the remains of the Scourge Star, a Scourge Star, the remains of the mile long ship that the Scourge generally traveled upon. It crashed with their ship, during the battle up in space. It had rearranged itself into those hills, for whatever reason, and had slowly but surely be sending its drones to attack them. At the moment...it was collapsing. "What do you mean collapsing...?" asked Sol, back in the bridge. "Well.." said Moon, the white and silver bot "The mass of the Scourge Star seems to be dispersing, falling apart." "What about energy readings...?" asked Amir. "The energy readings are...actually higher than normal..." "What does that mean...?" asked Clee "It means..." said Sol "that this is happening on purpose..." "Sir...!" said Zhu. "Report..." "Message from Zombie, his team was just attacked by by a Scrapling drone. However the transmitter is operational and the message has been sent..." "This is his end game..." said Clee "Yes..." "So he's going to do what, blow up the planet?!" "No, he is far too cowardly to even take the coward's way out. The anathema is converting the mass of his ship into an army. All of it...he knows that his only chance would to convert our ship..." "That's pointless, our ship is grounded, you, Zombie and even Sentinel said so!" "We have a working fusion reactor, and the jump drives are still operation, if useless in this gravity well. However, that is only because of the ingrain safeties..." "Wait, if we could..." "No, as I said, 'ingrained safeties', to take of the safeties would require us to dissemble the jump drives rebuild them from scratch, a delicate operation that would've taken just as long, if not much longer than to build the transceiver..." "And you kept this to yourself!?" The room was quite, and Sol just gave him a look. "Don't give me that, we could've been gone by now, we...you had no right to just decide that by yourself, are you trying to get us killed...?!" "No..." Sol said annoyed. "Then why...?!" "Because this is more than 'us', in that ship is the scourge leader, the one behind this war, if he goes, this war is over, there will not be another source of Anathium anywhere. The scourge is done. More than likely, the reason for his current strategy is clear, destroying this ship was never his intention. I could only assume he hope we would've tried to repair the ship and make it space worthy again. If he gets off this planet, it starts all over again..." "And your assumption was worth our sparks...?!" "Assumption, it was logic, if he gets off this world, more Cyberbots are going to be terminated, the threat to the galaxy will continue. Clee, whatever tomorrow we hope to see, if we do not stop him here...there will be no tomorrow..." "There will always be a tomorrow..." "Not one that I can see..." He turned to Zhu "Message everyone, prepare for battle, the end of this war. Message, Zombie, tell him to get his canine plating back here! By the Chrome Chair, this will be over...one way or the other..." Part 3 The cat like mechanoid ran at high speeds as thrusters helped propel him across the hills. Beside him and behind him, were several cars, several vehicles speeding along with him. They were the engineering crew and they came down from the mountains behind the city. The cat wasted no time, he left the cars at the check point and sped of towards the ship, dashing past everyone to get into the hangar, to go up the various stairways and down the numerous corridors as he could not wait for the elevators. The cat had put away his thrusters by the time he entered the bridge. He was an orange machine with sand green lines, and an axe in his tail. Before Sol, he immediately transformed. His head folded down in his chest as his robot head popped up. His front paws became humanoid arms, and his double jointed legs became more suits for standing upright. "Sol..." he said. "Zombie..." he replied "What's the sitch...? He pointed to Moon who moved aside as he looked at the terminal. "Any theories...?" "The Anathema is converting his entire ship into an army..." "I have to concur, these readings imply the energy mass is not just spreading...but dividing..." "So what are you going to do about it...?" asked Clee. "There is nothing much to do...Sol, I request the use of my armory..." "For yourself...?" "For the crew..." There was silence in the room as all optics fell upon Sol who was stroking his chin piece in contemplation as he looked out towards the distance, in the direction of the enemy. "...Very well..." "Sir..." said Clee "Zombie's inventions are..." "But only those weapons you are sure won't make the situation worse..." "That may..." said Zombie, now thinking over his stock. "Do it quickly, if we can get an early strike the better..." What happened next was simple, Zombie and his crew went about the stations, and posts making sure everyone had full tanks, and ammo. Zombie also saw to it that some of his weapons were deployed around to the most senior and distinguished. Night came, and the atmosphere did not improve. From across the sands the sickly green glow could be seen, however, now it was flashing, in strange and erratic ways. Light could be seen warping, like pools of pungent energy, bands and ribbons of green fell power. It lasted through the night, through the shifts, but eventually, tomorrow came... Part 4 The sun rose and where it had prior, the day before, rose behind mountains of rust, those mountains were gone. The stations, the mechs and femmes were all ready and waiting. As the sun rose, the host of the scourge marched. There were crawlers marching with the genericons, oblong, and clusters of servo mechanics arranged in a humanoid form and with rust patchwork armor plating. Some had claws for a hand, some had a makeshift blaster. For all, their face was a mess. Each one was asymmetrical with a number of optics on one side, and another number on the other. Some had a mouth that opened in four direction, some three, some had no lower jaw but a mass of wires. Instead of helmets, they had patches of metal covering their heads, melding together and overlapping. They came with the walkers, effectively tank turrets with chicken legs, made in the same style as the others. There were also the Hulcons, like the genericons, but one over sized arm had them crawling like gorillas. With all of them were the Scrapling, like spiders, they crawled all over the other larger members of the scourge, more than likely made from what ever left material was available. "How many...?" asked Sol. "Well..." said Moon "Approximately.., if we ignore the scraplings...one hundred thousand units at least..." "Scrap..." said Clee "Tell Akreious to open fire..." said Sol The first explosion was heralded by a group of lightning bolts flying towards the mass of the host. A massive white explosion sent rusting parts flying and created a large crater. The host didn't care, what part could be salvaged were immediately absorbed by the others. That was one of the problem of the scourge, how they worked. A single genericon, could become as heavily armored and armed as Akreious, Stephan or Sol, or turn into a hulcon, or any other of the larger units. Still the explosions came. Beams of different colors fired, creating normal explosions, disintegrating fields, plasma bursts, micro singularities that absorbed and spat out what was caught up in their tidal forces. Zombie's more stable experiments were put to good use. "Now...?" asked Sol "Fifty to thirty thousand..." said Moon "But the experimental weapons are running out of ammo." "Should we get more...?" asked Zhu. "I would rather leave destroying the whole planet as a case of last resort..." "Sir...!" said Moon "Unidentified bogey in the air...!" "What...?!" shouted Clee. "He's been experimenting..." said Stephan. Akreious dropped his oversized weapon, it was out of ammo, and picked up his normal rifle, a weapon that was still of a fair size. He joined Flurr in the firing at the remaining members of the legion drawing closer towards the city. "Aim for the head...!" shouted Akreious "That makes it harder for them to regenerate...!" "Sir...!" said Flurr in agreement. The small bot had a Proton Rifle, a high energy, particle beam rifle, which he was using to pick out Hulcons." Akreious barely had time to throw Flurr out of the way before it hit him, an object flying and leaving behind a green. With an oversized fist it struck him and carried him off through the wall and into another building. When he came to a stop he was in a pile of rubble with something pinning him down with its large clawed foot. It was a mechanoid, and from between its armor plating, the sickening green glow could be seen, along with a menagerie of pistons and other servo mechanics. The armor plating was the same rusting panels as the other members of the scourge, but this creature had red painted over, though the rust shine through. It had layers, grey metal plates on its forearms, triangular wings, and a cockpit on its stomach. It was cubic in form, with large, long arms and limbs, and cubic build. It's face was partially like their's a chrome human face, but covered in rust patches with a circular eye piece and rust scrap stuck on the side. "I do not get paid enough to look at that face..." said Akreious. The creature picked him up in one hand, holding his arm. Compared to him, it was massive, and Akreious was already one of the larger Cyberbots. It hoisted him up, threw him in the air and punched him upon his return down, sending him crashing into another building. The beast took one step forward, when an explosion went on its back. It turned around and looked up at Flurr who was busy trying to get his gun to reload. Sneering it, it conjured gun barrels on its shoulders. That's when it heard a noise, a horn being blown, it sounded like... 'beep, beep'. The beast turned around just as Akreious, in vehicle form, had dove of a ramp, and collided his front bumper with the face of the creature. Akreious continued forward, over the other side, while the beast flipped backward several times and landed on its stomach. Getting up, it was struck again, sending it down the city block as Akreious drove off. It got up and flew after him. "Coward...!" shouted the beast "face me...!" Akreious stopped, turned around and transformed. He was on his knees surrounded by a cloud of dust. "Listen here, I am no coward...!" "Then why did you run..." "I was looking for Boomstick..." "Boomstick...?" Akreious picked up his rather large blaster rifle. "Boomstick..." Akreious fired shot after shot, of high density plasma which exploded upon the creature's armor plating, blackening it and tearing off chunks of metal. Rather quickly the dense clusters of servos underneath armor could be seen, along with the putrid green energy that arced about it, a portion of his face was gone and tired of the damage, it flew off. "Who's the coward now...!?" shouted Akreious. He turned his attention back to the approaching horde. "Captain...?" he touched his ear to activate his com-link "We have a problem..." "What sort of problem...?" Sol replied "It's big, it flies, it's rusty and despite having that gunk in its piping it's a mechanoid, a big one...and it hits like a truck. I drove it off, but if it's like the others..." "Then it's going to be repaired somewhat quickly...Keep fighting...I will see about getting you back up...How is your digital frame...?" A computer screen opened on his forearm and he checked the readings. "All Blue...Look I'm going to get back to shooting things, K..." "Godspeed soldier..." Part 5 The creature flew towards the mass of its lesser counterparts. It crashed head first into a walker, bringing its down. This, however, was intentional, as arcs of green, vile energy jumped between it and the walker. Panels, circuitry and servo mechanics were pulled off with magnetic cruelty and fitted themselves to the mechanoid, fixing themselves like a puzzle. Where they could not fit, they morphed, contracts, lengthened or outright fused together until the mechanoid was whole once again. What was left morphed and divided into generics, who continued to march. "This was not what you promised me...!" he shouted. "You are doomed, I can fly...!" "Fine I will have my revenge..." shouted the voice in his head. As if in response Shining converted to jet mode and sped off towards a specific Walker, one more heavily armored than the others, in the far back. Shining crashed into it, and turned back into robot mode and began to rip of the armor. Nearby mechanoids turned and open fire on him. He ignored it, for their blasts could not hurt him. He ripped of the last piece of metal and looked at the face of his creator. The creature was barely a mech, it was a cluster of tubing, wires, mismatching parts and rusting metal panels, all bolted, and partially fused together in the rough shape of a humanoid. Its face seemed to have once been like Sol's or the others, a liquid metal version of an organic face, but the metal fibers had rusted away into dust leaving a rusty metalic skeleton with exposed face servo mechanics and optics clustered and forced into the destroyed left eye socket. The lower jaw had been replaced with instectoid like mandibles that struck a spinning cylinder with groves and bumps, a primitive speaking mechanism. In the center of his chest was a sphere, with a window, a green light shined from there, a green light and arcs of energy that lit up everything else. It was the same sickly green color as the energy of the scourge. This was not his natural shape, not the shape he was forged with. It was the result of his mutations, his experiments. His body has morphed, rusted, and mutated. It was trying to grow like the energy that was generated into it, but it couldn't. Instead, all that was the master of the scourge, was a crippled little mech, with a warped face and body. "What are you doing...?!" said the creature in a frightened tone. The bar was struck making sounds that bare made sense. "Following the natural order." said Shining "The strong stand above the weak..." "I am your creator, your master...!" "You are one of those things... but if you are the other...stop me..." "What...?" "Stop me...You are my 'master' yes, then control me..." There was silence. "Please...?!" he said in a whimpering tone. Shining ripped him out, to the sound of high pitched screeching as tubes teared and metal was rend, spilling green mucous like fuel all over the seat. He was hoisted into the air by his neck and then Shiny grabbed his lower half and began to tear. Fuel tubing popped, wires came undone, metal was ripped, all until the spinal structure finally popped and Shiny threw the lower half to the crow. With all obstructions to the spark casing gone, Shining went in with his teeth, tearing it out, chewing and eating it. "Status report...!" said Sol and he drove in vehicle mode. "Well, sir..." said Moon "The scourge appears to have stopped. "What...? Never mind, just have the stations restocked and refueled!" "Shouldn't we press the attack...?" said Clee "They seem rather, directionless now..." "Maybe, but our forces are not at full power and we need everything we have to even survive the siege let along go on the offensive." "I can't argue with that..."Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots